Hanamichi's Super Birthday
by Super Pank 13
Summary: 1st April-Hanamichi's birthday- April's fool day-Nearly All characters - fabric of time and space- Epic battle against Mary Sues- parody of many animes- To be updated every year on 1st April - read, review and follow!
**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam dunk. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Fist of the North Star, Dragon Ball Z and Bleach.**

 **I don't intend to hurt anyone's feelings. Please do not feel offended.**

"Oi, Yohei! Where is everybody?" asked Takamiya.

"Beats me! Looks like everyone thought that we are pranking them, when we told them that it's Hanamichi's birthday today."

"Looks bad! But, why did they thought that we are pranking them?" asked Ohkusu.

"Have you forgotten that April Fool's day and Hanamichi's birthday are on the same day?

"

"Oh no! Unlike the one's who were at mid school, these guys don't know about this. I thought that they did."

 _ **"Wasn't I supposed to write Noma too?"**_ sounded an ominous voice.

"Oh crap!" yelled Yohei, "The seal on the fourth wall has broken!"

"But isn't it supposed to happen every year?" asked Takamiya.

"No, it isn't. Kami-sama Takehiho never wrote anything about Hanamichi's birthday. So naturally, it isn't supposed to happen. Looks like my suspicions are true. We are in the fanfiction world, were we are used for writing practice by authors or as puppets by the Rukawa Brigade from other dimension!"

"Oh dear Takehiho-sama!"cried Takamiya and Ohkusu in unison.

Suddenly, the door blasted open and the trio grazed wide eyed as they saw Mitsui and Rukawa run in. Mitsui was dressed the gangster fashion, while being fully equipped head to toe in high tech weapons. Rukawa was in the school uniform, and didn't looked any different from the cool 16 year old he was.

"No time to waste!" Mitsui yelled, "The town has been infected by the O-O-C virus! We must hurry!"

The Sakuragi legion (with Sakuragi missing) followed them without saying a word.

"Ah, Noma! When did you arrived?" asked Takamiya, facing a highly muscular figure.

"Just back from the gym! Gave that Steroids guy... Kenshiro from fist of the north star a run for his money!"

Mitsui jumped into the driver seat of a roofless jeep. Rukawa into the front seat.

"Sorry guys, there is seat for only two" apologised Mitsui.

"Don't worry about us, comrade Yohei and Takamiya. Go find Captain Sakuragi! We would hold the Mary Sues over here. Hurry and get going" said Ohkusu, now dressed in an army uniform and equipped with a gun like the hero from the game Contra.

As soon as he said those words, swarms of Zombie like Mary Sues started appearing out of nowhere. Mitsui jump started the jeep, as Takamiya waved his friends goodbye with tears in his eyes.

An "attatatatata" and sound of continous gunshots could be heard in the background. Soon they were replaced by terrorising screams of agony of two 16 year olds.

The jeep and it's passengers were travelling at a high speed, when suddenly Yohei pointed towards someone on the road.

" Look it's Sendoh! "he yelled. Sendoh dressed in the attire of a 1960's James Bond, was standing in the middle of the road, looking at the jeep with a magnifying glass in his hand.

Mitsui hit the breaks hard, but couldn't stop the jeep from running over Sendoh and killing him.

"Darn it" he yelled.

"No time to stop!" screamed Takamiya, as many Mary Sues started jumping off buildings towards the jeep. They were also accompanied by female demons with horns.

"Those are the authoresses with horns!" They all screamed.

"Looks like Sendoh's death has enraged them. It feels like I am the most wanted gangster of the world!" screamed Mitsui.

"Hey! Where did Rukawa go?" asked Takamiya.

"Oh no!" yelled Yohei, "He must had been send flying when Mitsui hit the breaks! He was fast asleep!"

Nobody dared to utter a single word.

Soon, they went past a skyscraper. Akagi, who had turned into a giant King Kong, was keeping Ayako hostage on it for some reasons. Miyagi was piloting a helicopter and shooting basketballs at him. Megan-kun, who was dressed like Cyclops from X-Men, was shooting lasers at him.

"Good luck, buddy!"said Mitsui.

"Good luck Ryo-Chin" said the duo in the back on behalf of Hanamichi.

"The fabric of reality is really tearing apart. Where are we heading Mitsui?"asked Yohei.

"We need to get to Anzai Sensei. Haruko has been kidnapped by the vampiric Rukawa Brigade. They are going to sacrifice her to the nine tail fox. Only Anzai can summon the great warrior strong enough to save her and defeat the nine tailed fox."

 _ **"Do I look like Anzai Sensei to you?"**_ sounded a ominous voice.

Suddenly, a tire of the jeep got shot and the jeep skidded to a stop.

"Never make the writer mad..."said Takamiya, crawling out of the jeep.

The other two had already jumped out of the jeep, only to be surrounded by the O.O.C. characters who had ascended past "Gary Stu"s.

"Wait..."said Mitsui,"I know you guys... You are Fujima, Maki, Hanagata, Kiyota, Jin and rest of the favorite characters of all the authoresses with hours...".

And then, realisation dawned upon him.

"I am one of them!" he said, as he got 2 years younger suddenly.

"Oh no... Yohei! What should we do?" panicked Takamiya.

Everyone, including Mitsui attacked Yohei.

Takamiya was about to close his eyes when he suddenly found them opening wide.

Yohei's attire had turned black and he was now wearing the same mask as Shen Shun Li from Darker than Black.

"Yohei! Don't tell me that you are now the ALL-CHARACTERS-KILLING-ELECTRICITY-BENDING Contractor?"

Yohei charged at the army of Gary Stus. The Gary Stu army was soon extinct. Only Mitsui was left alone. Mitsui was about to back stab Yohei when an alternate time Mitsui, who had long hair and was missing a few teeths, appeared along side Tetsuo and killed the other Mitsui.

"No! This can't be real! You guys aren't a Gary Stu. You guys aren't good looking. You guys are like by only a very few people. How can you still be so powerful?" exclaimed a dying Mitsui.

 _ **"I know that the large number of the authoresses with horns have powered you guys up. But you forgot one thing.**_

 _ **The writer of this story isn't one of them!"**_

"Anzai-Sensei!"everybody exclaimed.

 _ **"Darn it! Here is my retribution!"**_

"Yohei!" yelled Takamiya,"The nine tail fox is here!"

"Oh no! With the energy of every Mary Sues and Authoresses with horns combined, he is too much powerful for me to beat!" said Yohei.

"Sakuragi-kun" sounded Haruko.

"Haruko-chan" sounded Hanamichi.

The nine tail smelly fox picked Haruko up and devoured her.

"Rukawa-kun" sounded Haruko in the fox's belly.

 _ **"NO! I DIDN'T WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN!"**_

Yohei and Takamiya looked at the strongest character of Slam Dunk with the most dreadful expression that their face could express.

The red head's power level was sky rocketing.

The swarm of thousands of Mary sues and authoresses with dirty horns cheered out loud. They had achieved their goal of life.

Their Rukawa-kun was now perfect.

There cheers were overwhelmed by a war cry.

The main protagonist of Slam Dunk had transformed into the Avatism of Mazoku.

But he didn't stopped there. His hair soon turned orange.

"Red plus yellow is orange... Hanamichi is a Super Saiyan " exclaimed Takamiya.

Soon enough, Hanamichi's eyebrows disappeared. His hair grew as tall as him.

Hanamichi had turned into a Super Saiyan 3 and the whole world was shaking apart.

But then, Hanamichi's hair turned black and his face and body was covered with bandages. He has a sword on black flame in his hand.

"Power ups upon power ups! He just did the Ichigo's final Zangetsu Tendoshu thing!" said Ohkusu in excitement.

The Sakuragi Legion was back. Alive!

"Do'..." the smelly fox coughed"..'ahu what makes you think that you can beat me? I have the power of thousands of fanfiction readers and writers, while you are being supported just by one. "

The authoresses with horns started running amok. Their Rukawa-kun breaking their 3 world rule was the end of the world for them. The Mary sues started getting wiped out of existence.

The frustrated heart of Kami-sama a.k.a. author, of this fanfiction started supplying Hanamichi with infinite amount of energy.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! That's where you are wrong, average Rukawa-kun of fanfiction. He has the power of all the frustrated readers and writers enraged by ugly authoresses with dirty horns channeled to him by the author's heart."

Hanamichi charged a red ball of energy in his hands. He concentrated a lot of energy into it. Soon, the ball of energy started looking like a giant basketball in shape.

Hanamichi flew towards the fox and yelled.

" **TEME KITSUNE! TAKE THIS! IT'S FROM ME AND ALL OF AUTHOR'S HEART!"**

"SLAM DUNK!"cried out Hanamichi, as he death dunked the ball on the fox's head.

 **/*A/N:**

 **And this is how Hanamichi defeated Rukawa on this 1st April.**

 **Click on follow to get notification when I post the next chapter on next 1st April.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you feel like!**

 **Wasn't the story epic?**

 **Written on 1st April, 2016.**


End file.
